custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Laa-Laa
looooooooool :For her infected state, see Laa-Laa (enemy ) ST-I = Laa-Laa is one of the main characters in the Slendytubbies saga. She was ones of the known victims of Tinky Winky. Appearance Laa-Laa is similar to her original appearance; She has a yellow fur and have an curly antenna on the top of her head. In her situation, she is covered in blood, with her eyes being cut out. In-Game Her body is lying on the beach, at the foot of the only tree from the area. She will suddenly jumpscare the player if it approaches her, before collapsing and not getting up again. She was probably between life and death for this aforementioned reason. During the entire game, her face have chances to appears as a pop-up. Trivia * She is the only one of the victims to have a minor role in the game; jumpscaring the player. |-| ST-II = Laa-Laa makes an apperance in Slendytubbies II. She especially come back as a threat. Appearance She has the same appearance from the first opus : She is covered in blood, and her eyes are cut out. In-Game She is always on the beach, of Teletubby Land, but unlike the previous opus, she doesn't suddenly get up when the player approaches her, meaning that she's dead. She is also more closer to the water. She also appears on the Classic Map, and TubbyCraft in a cubic form. Trivia * Her corpse is seen on the Title Screen, along with Dipsy's one. ** This is a contrast with Po's corpse, which was the only one seen on the Title Screen of the first opus. |-| ST-2D = Laa-Laa makes an apperance in Slendytubbies 2D. Appearance She has the same appearance: Covered in blood, with cutted-out eyes and a strange smile. In-Game She is always lying on the beach, of Teletubby Land, and like the previous opus, she is only here for aesthetic purposes. |-| ST-III = Laa-Laa is back in Slendytubbies III. Appearance She has the same appearance from the first and second opus, but her face is different in many ways. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' Laa-Laa is first seen outside of the house, waiting for Po to return. She says that she had a bad dream, and Po tells her to forget about it. Po makes her and her friends Tubby Custards. 10 Hours Later, after Tinky Winky breaks the Custard Machine and leaves the house, Po has the choice to wake her and Dipsy up or go alone. If Po wakes Laa-Laa and Dipsy up and tells them that Tinky Winky broke the custard machine and left, Laa-Laa tells Po to grab the Worker's Torch. Then, they both reach two paths, Laa-Laa tells Po that she'll look for Tinky Winky at the beach. Later, her corpse is seen lying on the beach, with Tinky Winky facing the opposite direction of Po. She has been murdered. If Po doesn't wakes her and Dipsy, she go look out for Tinky Winky alone. After Po have found him, and while escaping him, she returns at the house and found out Dipsy's corpse, but no sign of Laa-Laa. ''Chapter 2'' Laa-Laa, normal and alive, is seen during Chapter 2 - The Journey at the Teletubby Outskirts. It only happens if Po didn't woke her during Chapter 0. White Tubbie find her near the entrance, and is somewhat intrigued by her presence. A discussion then occurs between the two characters. It is then revealed that she escaped Tinky Winky when he returned at the house, and traveled through the Teletubby Cave while avoiding a Brown Teletubbie. However, she ate an infected custard. After have collected the eight custards with her company, Laa-Laa begins to weaken due to her sufferings. The player has then two choices: * Putting her out of her misery by smashing a rock on her head, killing her. * Leaving her, which will makes her becoming an infected. ''Chapter 3'' She appears as an hallucination during Chapter 3 - Run Away, when White Tubbie is looking for a key-card in the labyrinthine zone of Satellite Station. Multiplayer Her corpse appears in the Classic Version of Teletubby Land. Audio Soundtrack Trivia * Out of the four main teletubbies, Laa-Laa is the only one who's status is determinant. * She is one of the four main teletubbies to not be infected. * Putting her out of her misery still makes her becoming an infected. This choice probably meant to end her suffering, but not her infection. ** When putting Laa-Laa out of her misery, fans have described it as being really sad. * Her name is referring to the fact she likes to sing. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer3.png|In one of the Popups. Laa Laa Head Texture.png|Texture of her face. Slendytubbies II'' Popup3.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Laa Laa AE.png|in ST Anniversary Edition Slendytubbies III LaaLaaST3Demo.PNG|Laa-Laa's corpse in the ST3 demo. LaaLaaST3Full.PNG|Laa-Laa's corpse in ST3. ZeoWorks Smiley Sad.png|Sad Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Teletubbies Category:Females Category:Deceased